Guided to the Light by Darkness: Poems by Raven
by Raven's secret-keeper
Summary: Here are some of my earliest poems I wrote to express certain feelings Raven has about things like Malchior and Azarath's destruction. Please review!
1. Thank You

**Thank You**

The wonders of my life

the darkness in my heart

the friendships I have made

from finish to the start

-----

Fears and anxieties

chaotic confusion, too

My friends, I thank you all

for helping me straight through

-----

My life's been horrible

mental battles, strifes,

prophecies and meditation,

and seemingly three lifes

-----

You're always there for me

no matter what the case

and you've all helped me to

deal with it and face

-----

My life's turning tracks,

the unpredictable

life of a half-demon.

For this I thank you all.

_**Thank you, titans.**_


	2. Azarath

**Azarath**

How could this happen to me?

The world I've loved so long

has been destroyed in a moment

and it seems so very wrong.

-----

The pacifist community

of Azarath is no more;

it's all just smoke and ashes

and gold streets nevermore.

-----

My heart is filled with hatred

of the monster of my dad

who caused this world to instantly fall

for as a child, it was all I had.

-----

Of course, I couldn't feel

so attached as I was young,

but still it leaves a pain

and my heart feels very stung.

-----

I wonder why Azarath

had such a horrid fate

because it was so awesome

and really truly great.

-----

"All good things must end"

is what anyone will say

but still my heart aches with loss

at how Azarath's now decay.

-----

The burning flame of hatred

I feel as I think of it

won't seem to fade away

and the sadness will not quit.

-----

It pulls my heart every possible way

whenever it crosses my mind

and though I temper those emotions

the memories are still left behind.

-----

The imprint it left in my soul

seems empty now but still

I remember way back in my first years

and that void cannot be filled.

_I shall never forget it._

_and remember Azarath forever more. _

_I will remember to forget the unimportant_

and always tenderly touch my heart's sore.


	3. Darkness

**Darkness**

The secrets I have carried

in my heart and soul

burden me with darkness

and risk lack of control.

-----

My father's demon blood

that runs throughout my veins

keeps me from emotion

as ever-darkness reigns.

-----

Within my soul I feel it,

constantly at present

I can't help but hate it

and fully fledged resent it.

-----

Like a dark rainforest

this ever-present rain

falls into my life

and causes me great pain.

-----

I wish I could expunge it

but no, I cannot hope

to break the reigns upon me

and get freedom from this rope.

-----

Because of it I'm confined

and never set free from the

life of a half-demon

who can't conquer it at all.

-----

My mother's blood is human,

but still my father's: not

and I hate his demonic influence

with all my burdened heart.

-----

My difference is uncoverable

and even with my friends

who accept me oh so greatly

this road of comfort ends.

-----

As the monent of my birth

became prophecies fulfilled,

I realized my destiny

and my heart was overfilled

-----

And regret for my destiny

of bringing the End to us,

to all this dimension's worlds,

only makes it worse.

-----

I wish I could expell it

like a breath after a race

but though Trigon's dead I can't

so it I must solely face.

-----

I cannot alter my heritage

even though it I purely hate

I must only accept it

and hope it's not too late.


	4. Traitor

**Traitor**

When I first realized you

were trapped inside my book

I never would've guessed

your true ID and look.

-----

You found my weaknesses and used them

to manipulate my mind

and make me think we were in love

and I was in love's bind.

-----

I freed you from your prison

out of relationship

only to realize that I was a pawn

in your plan for a freedom trip.

-----

I blushed when you looked my way

and held you close and gentle

and when I heard your philosophies

I became more sentimental.

-----

The love I thought was true

was truly nonexistent

and even to this day

I find myself nonresistant.

-----

You found my mental weak spots

and brought tears to my eyes

by asking certain questions

and talking in few lies.

-----

I hate myself for saying,

but what you said was true.

I really feel alone,

though not in the words of you.

-----

You said I was alone

and I truly believed it

But BB showed me you were wrong

when we were done with the incident.

-----

If only you weren't lying,

or an evil lying traitor

then I'd have been more perfectly loved

than I have ever before.

_**Sorry, BB doesn't cut it.**_

**_Nice try._**

-----

_RSK: I couldn't resist fooling around with those last two lines. I had to keep Raven's character **in** character somehow..._

_Review please,_

**_Raven's secret-keeper_**


	5. Poem I Can't Believe I Actually Wrote

Evil not quite from above

knows only hatred; knows not love

cares for no one, obeys no whims

all best prepare to bow down to him.

By resisting him you gain

nothing at all but prolonged pain

Trigon cares not about your agony

but enjoys causing all to flee.

It's written as destiny

That we surely all will see

Trigon coming upon us

and all things mortal will be lost.

This is a prophecy that will be fulfilled

All will perish; all will be killed

Resistance is the ultimate futility

Try to fight and you will see:

Trigon is all powerful

And will declare Earth an all new "HELL"

Shoot me. **_NOW_**!

The hell thing came from the comic books. In the first six somewhere (The New Teen Titans #3-6 I think) they writers mentioned something about the world Trigon took Raven to being almost as bad as hell if not worse. And the Earth after Trigon came. The end of #6 made me almost cry… Anyways…

God, I can't believe I actually WROTE that… It was on Saturday, October 10, 2005, and I had the "Prophecy" episode stuck in my head… That episode is STILL my all time favorite…

Curse me to heck for writing this evil poem, but it's not like I actually _believed_ any of it. My incredibly apologies if I hurt any delicate eyes.

All right, **shoot me again**. I hate myself for writing it, but even Raven would agree. Although not too happily…

Until recently.

_Review please,_

Raven's secret-keeper 


	6. A Poem To Azar

_Read and **Review,**_

**_Raven's secret-keeper_**

**_-----------------------------_**

**Tribute to Azar** _originally_ _a poem by Alerina (uh-**lair**-in-uh), Dove's Azarathean mother, but it works for Arella just the same._

Who am I to say

But we will all see the day

When by a demon, our lives shunned

But oh, Great Azar, We'll be one!  
------

It is the destruction of Azarath,

But such amazing aftermath!

Azarath's people, single and whole,

Will be able to join your goddess soul!

-----

That wondrous day, all anticipate

And upon it I meditate

This special day when we'll be one

And I can't fathom what's yet to come

-----

The day is soon, the council knows

Goddess Azar, your power glows

As it is the destruction of Azarath

But our souls shall follow your preset path

-----

Our peaceful sanctuary is to die

But we look upon it with gleaming eyes

For through the destruction of our own heaven

A greater privilege is on the horizon!

**_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

I have to admit, this one's interesting.

Also inspired by the comic. Only it was _entirely_ inspired by the comic. I remember part of the speech one of the Azarathean leaders said to all of Azarath's people (in the one that Azarath is destroyed in, part of the Terror of Trigon story line) "The day when all of the souls of Azarath can join the great Azar herself!" And the Azaratheans didn't seem to hate the idea of it. Like the Christian death. Souls join their religious leader, and death becomes a privilege. Any ways, I wrote this on July 3rd and finished it on July 11th. (2006.) For some reason, this is one of my personal favorites.

(Note: I pride myself on my awkwardly extensive knowledge of the Azaratheans!)

_Review please, please, please, please,_

**_Raven's secret-keeper_**


	7. Curse of a Dark Maiden

_**Curse of a Dark Maiden**_

Joy outweighs contentment

But what if one cancels the other?

I know what I am, who I am,

But who else will see me?

-----

And what could I have expected?

Never understood

They all fake understanding my soul

Yet I drown in silent longing

-----

I slip and fall in the iciness of that which I love

Can't help wondering if it's real

The world is full of trickery

I wonder if I really feel…

-----

Numb, deaf, blind, ignorant

Labels of insensitivity

Mental, physical, no one can see me

Do any of you know who I am?

-----

Stubbornness thrives in the light

But hidden by the darkness of my soul

I kiss desires with soft gentleness

Sweetly wishing for someone to make me whole

-----

I won't complain, it's a fact of life

The Curse of a Dark Maiden

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_FYI: It's supposed to be like Raven's feelings in Spellbound right after BB was upsetting her and right before Malchior scared the heck out of her. (I wrote the poem, then realized how well it fit into Raven.)_

_This one was actually written from my frustration on Valentine's Day (2007.) It was supposed to be about never being understood, but I could see how anyone can get love out of it, and if you do, then hey! Rock on! It's poetry! Interpretation is part of the beauty of the words._

_Review please,_

_**Raven's secret-keeper**_


End file.
